


Flower Season

by JekyllFekyll



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, F/M, Flowers, Kissing, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: Cute little snippet that I really enjoyed writing





	Flower Season

Flower season had fallen upon the Kingdom of Avalor. Sure, there were always some flowers that were in bloom at any time but during this time, everything was in bloom and petals would come off and fly through the air as if it was colorful snow.

Gabe had the best idea the night before and now, he led Isabel through the woods slowly, her eyes covered with a blindfold so it would be a surprise.

“Gabe.” Her voice was whiny. “Are we almost there? And do I have the wear the blindfold?”

“Yes Isa, you have to wear it. It’s a surprise after all! Plus, we are almost there, just a bit further.” He was leading her by holding onto her hands, directing her around trees and over roots until finally the trees fell away and a clearing rose up, flowers of all kinds, shapes, sizes, and colors filling the entire area, the wind seeming the make it snow flowers upon the field. “Okay, here we are.” 

Isabel quickly removed the blindfold and her eyes widened, taking in the sight before her with awe before she walked through the field toward a blanket that had been set out, a picnic neatly placed upon it. “Did you do this for me?”

“Well, leave it to you to be the smart one. Of course I did it for you. I stumbled upon this place and wanted to do something special with you and so, two ideas became one and here we are.” Gabe grabbed her hand and led her onto the blanket where she sat down, Gabe sitting beside her after a few moments.

“Thank you Gabe, thank you so much.” Her eyes were watering as she continued to look around until she heard Gabe shift and then felt him tap her shoulder. Turning to her boyfriend, another surprise awaited her, one that she had never thought would happen. 

Gabe had shifted onto one knee and now held out a small box, a ring shining within it. His soldier uniform had been traded out for something more comfortable and airy, and he had flower petals in his hair because they were still falling. Isabel herself had some on her clothes and in her hair as well.

“G-Gabe.” Isa’s eyes went wide and she was left with no words as Gabe simply smiled at her.

“Isabel Castillo Flores, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” His brown eyes were filled with nothing but love and adoration for the woman in front of him, causing Isa to tear up even more before tears finally came.

“Of course you dork!” She jumped at him and they fell back, the ring falling onto the blanket as Isabel kissed Gabe, smiling happily. He grabbed her and held her close, returning the kiss in full before they pulled apart and placed their foreheads together.

“I love you Isa.”

“I love you as well Gabe.”


End file.
